Flambé the mushrooms
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: ThE pyromancer has some fun in fungus grove, in honor of loc's first birthday, an all new story soon to follow one rated t and the fun one for adults, please review!M


Pyromancer of mushroom grove

"Great, my ex master said to come here when he died and train, well I've been training all morning and I'm not the all powerful 'vary pyromancer" I was Ina small clearing surrounded by the Giant luminescent shrooms, most of them were huge, more tree than mushroom, they had Izard structures and gave off a calming blue light, the forest of mushrooms certainly was a magical place as far as scenery, but as for actual sorcery, the most magical thing I had sensed or seen was a particularly shiny butterfly, being a wizard in the 21st century constantly teleporting to and from the magical world, ignoring the bizarre looks I get at my silver hair, which did not fit a 19 year old hunk, and of course my pyrophilia. I spread out a checkered picnic blanket so I wouldn't have to lie on the moss and grabbed my bag, I pulled out a sandwich a can of pop and an apple, I was eating my sandwich when a glob of mayo dripped, it landed on my rock hard abs that were exposed by my armor and dripped slowly down them, I licked it up with my finger and suddenly realized how horny my own gesture had made me, that was something I did not plan for. The armor that i had been passed down and was wearing was freaking awesome looking, like I said showing off my great body, but my stony hard cock was trapped by my boxers, breaches, a sash, leather and plate. Another problem was there was not a human being anywhere near here so sex was completely out of the option, and I didn't have any long-burn lube or heat resistant toys, so masturbation would be kinda boring, until I remembered the way the mushrooms reacted to my fire, they would burn lowly with a warm blue flame for hours with just a spark, I looked behind me and found a patch of smaller mushrooms, I found one that was bigger than I would normally use and lit it, the hat of the flames got me even hotter as I slid everything on my waist down my thighs a bit, I got some of the mushrooms oil on my hands, faint blue flames like on a burner shot up, they felt so perfect n my skin, the fire of course couldn't burn me, just make me hot, I slid one hand down past my thighs to my hole, slowly teasing it, testing prodding, slowly spreading the tight ring of muscle, I took a hold of my cock and moaned as the fire drove me, it felt so perfect, I took the lowly burning mushroom in hand and slowly pressed the rather human phallus shaped mushroom against my hole, it was Misch bigger than any girlfriends finger or boyfriends dick I had ever had to accommodate, excel it was accommodating, it was loving it, I was loving it! It was the most intense feeling I had ever felt, the fire was in me in a way like never before, and then everything changed, my whole body was on fire, the massive amount of pleasure I was experiencing was manifesting itself with my magic, the ground beneath me was cracking with heat, the mushroom forest around me coming to burning life, that final moment was drawing oh so close, I was burning with the heat of a dying star, thankfully my armor and the forest were fine, and there it was, my stomach jerked once twice before the contractions hit me, my mind floated through shangri-la my body was experiencing an earth shattering orgasm, white hot comets of jizz shot across the clearing, it hit a huge mushroom and burned into it I laid there in the afterglow of the best orgasm I had ever had until I felt something snaking up my chests my eyes shoot open and I see a mushroom, I was sure some of the fumes had gone to my head because it was a long light blue cock thing, and then there were more! All kinds of thicknesses, they wrapped around my wrists and ankles pulling them apart laying me spread eagle, they were leaking burning pre-cum, my armor was stripped off me by like osmosis. The cock like mushrooms were writhing against my body, the forest coming alive, one slid into my mouth and I was so horny I couldn't resist lavishing it with my tongue, and then I saw two huge ones burning with bright blue fire come towards me, one placed itself over my cock and ate it! The meatus closing over it and sucking on my cock, the other moved its way to my ass and slid in, it was an even bigger stretch than the other one, I was drowning in pleasure, three more mushrooms joined the one it my ass, two were rubbings against my nipples, another was wrapped around the one on my cock jerking it and my cock off, another had even tangled itself in my hair, after hours and countless shocking orgasms they set me down on one of the huge disc like mushrooms that was practically a bed and floated above me, and then they all came, plastering me with bolt after bolt of boiling hot cum, they disappeared and I basked yet again in the afterglow and euphoria, and the massive amount of magic I had absorbed from it.


End file.
